


A Purple Dress

by Datawolf39



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Also I can't find the accent mark, Also ignore the title, F/M, First work published for this fandom, For some reason its really hard for me to write for, Hector finds creative way to walk around unnoticed, Hector is adorable, Hector writes a song, I am bad at coming up with them, I am not proud of this fic, I seriously have like eight fics for this fandom that will not work correctly, I took 4 yrs of the language and I don't want to disgrace myself or my teachers by butchering it, Imelda has all the pieces and puts it together wrong, It's awful and contains no Spanish, Really his story makes me so sad, The fic is Spanish free, and by that I mean I wrote a song, and needs to be protected, but gosh darn it I wanna post something for my new favorite Disney movie, now for the real tags, this is pointless but i think its kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Imelda has the pieces and puts it together wrong. Hector shows her a talent he has that has nothing to do with a guitar.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hector,” Imelda called as she descended the stairs.

Hector shivered, he knew that tone all to well.

Oscar and Felipe glanced at him sympathetically, they too knew that tone. Everyone in the family, knew that tone, and because of it, they all immediately stopped what they were doing to watch the conversation between Imelda and Hector.

“Yes my beautiful, lovely, perfect wife,” Hector said.

“Flattery isn’t going to save you,” Imelda hissed.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, fearing her response. Internally he cursed himself, of course he had done something wrong, he always messed everything up. Things were going well though, he had been able to get to know the family that he had never met, Victoria was slowly beginning to warm to him, Oscar and Felipe joked around with him in a way he had no idea he missed until he had it back. 

The first time they had messed with him, was two months after his narrow avoidance of the Final Death. He had still been living away from them at that time, not because he wanted to, but because he wanted them to have all the time they needed to desire him to be present in their home. He had fallen asleep in the workshop, he often played gentle tunes there since he wanted to be around them, just to be certain that he wasn’t dreaming, but had no aptitude for shoemaking. Taking advantage of his slumber, the twins had taken a few markers and drawn hearts on him. He walked around like that for an hour, wondering about the smiles the others were giving, before he had caught a glimpse of himself in a reflective surface. He had then proceeded to cry. The twins, and all of the others were surprised at that, and It had been embarrassing to explain himself.

Rosita was the kindest soul, and Julio, had so many stories to share about his life with Coco. Best of all, Imelda spoke with him, went out with him, he had begun to court her again, that was nothing less than what she deserved, and it was a miracle, to him, she was even receptive to an attempt as reconciliation. Everything had come together so well, so of course he had done something to ruin it.

The depressed air around Hector, made Imelda lose a bit of her ire. She was used to seeing the more goofy nature of her husband, and seeing him like this was a reminder of the years that he had spent being forgotten, and the guilt she felt for her part in that.

“Do you love me Hector?” she asked.

His head jerked up, and he looked at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief. “Do I… Why would you... Of course I love you. You outshine the sun, You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” he would have continued spouting such sentimental assertions had Imelda not halted him.

“Then why?” she whispered.

The others knew that they should leave, but none of them could find it in themselves to move.

“Why?” Hector asked.

“You never let me into your room, and I hear the gossip about an unfamiliar woman being seen around the estate. You leave so early sometimes, and I know… I just want an answer that adds up to something other than what this seems to.”

Hector stood there, almost frozen. “I can see how that looks bad, I can, but it’s not what it seems. I,” he took a breath, “ It’ll be easier to show you. I’ll be back.” with that he ran up the stairs.

For twenty minutes, they waited, wonder what was happening. Nobody said anything, but they were all looking at each other trying not to put the puzzle pieces together the way that they seemed to fit.

Then they heard a shoe connect with the first stair at the top of the staircase. The figure was dressed in a lavender gown that flowed to the floor, with sleeves that ended at the wrist. White gloves hid the hands from view, long black hair adorned head, the facial markings were slight, only one on the forehead, and one small one on both cheeks, a soft purple lip gloss completed the look.

The stranger sashayed down the stairs, with an easy grace, and stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

“To think I would be unrecognizable to my own family,” the stranger spoke in a soft, trembling voice.

“Hector?” Imelda said in disbelief.

Hector nodded. In the same soft voice he continued, “I had left to go back home before I had moved in, and I was accosted by some Ernesto loyalists. If Pepita hadn’t been there,” he shivered. Nothing could killyou once you were dead, aside from the Final Death, but being ripped apart, and attacked still hurt.

“So I thought it best to repurpose a skill that I acquired, so that I could move around freely.”

“You never told me that you got attacked,” Imelda whispered.

Hector walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug, grateful that he no longer feared a boot to the head would result from the action.

“I didn’t want you and the others to know.”

“Hector-”

“I didn’t want to be let in because you feared for my safety, I wanted to be let in because you wanted me.”

“You’re an idiot Hector,” Imelda said, pulling away.

“I’m your idiot though,” Hector returned happily.

“Is that dress one of Ceci’s?” Imelda asked.

Hector nodded happily.

“You didn’t steal it from her did you?”

“Of course not, It was the present she gave me once I sang her my newest song.”

Of course saying that made the others want to hear it, so he went back to him room, to put on his usual attire, and grabbed his guitar.


	2. The song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song. It's meant to be a little silly so don't take it too seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write songs for fun, most of them are lame, but that's just the way it is.

She clothes me

Says she loathes me

But she secretly adores me

 

I’m a mannikin to her

I know this to be true

She’ll use me

Abuse me

That's the power that I give her

 

But when she clothes me

I know that she

Adores me

 

When I’m dressed

To impress

She is the one 

Who has clothed me

 

From my skull 

Down my spine

I know look divine

From my waist to my toes

All who know me know

That she has clothed me

 

She says she hates me

Despises me

That is a lie

I can promise you

Were it true

That she loathes me

She would never clothe me like she do


End file.
